Entre deux époques
by Hydra Gundam-Chibimu
Summary: 1743: Dohko est arrivé à Rozan et commence sa nouvelle vie ainsi que sa longue attente... Fic post-TLC, POV


_Entre deux époques…_

_Rozan, 1743_

Epuisé, Dohko donna encore un coup de marteau d'un air las pour finir d'enfoncer un clou. Les battements ralentis de son cœur ne lui facilitaient guère la tâche au moindre effort, mais il se devait tout de même de refaire le toit de sa maison qui n'avait pas vu un outil depuis un certain nombre d'années. La mousson approchait et ce serait bientôt un déluge, il fallait qu'au moins la toiture soit solide, il verrait les murs ensuite.

Cette maison avait plusieurs siècles d'existence, elle datait de l'époque Ming et avait résisté aux typhons et aux tremblements de terre qui n'étaient pas rares dans la région.

Il remit le haut de sa tenue traditionnelle chinoise en coton simple et la reboutonna avant de regarder pensivement autour de lui. La montagne sur laquelle était bâtie sa maison surplombait une vallée fertile dans laquelle on voyait les terrasses servant à la riziculture. Il pouvait y voir les paysans en train de repiquer le riz en chantant. C'était à la fois très proche mais aussi très lointain et le calme qui s'exhalait de cette scène champêtre amena un sourire sur son visage. Il était né dans un village de ce type voici presque dix neuf ans et lui aussi, étant enfant, avait repiqué le riz dans les rizières. Ce genre de choses, vu ce qu'il avait vécu depuis qu'il était arrivé au Sanctuaire, lui paraissait à présent presque irréel, empreint d'une réalité qu'il avait quelque peu perdue de vue ces dernières années. Pourtant, il allait falloir qu'il s'y habitue de nouveau, vu qu'il était ici pour environ deux cents ans.

Il rentra de nouveau dans la maison. Il y avait quelques fissures dans les murs de bois mais elle était en relativement bon état vu son ancienneté. Ses bagages ramenés du Sanctuaire et la pandora box qui contenait l'armure d'or de la Balance se trouvaient là, posés pêle-mêle au milieu de la salle principale car il était arrivé tard dans la nuit et, recru de fatigue, avait dormi là, enveloppé dans une couverture. Autour de lui, des meubles essentiellement de l'époque Ming au design épuré, une bibliothèque, deux fauteuils, une table et un paravent visiblement plus récent tendu de soie.

Il prit ses affaires et, utilisant un escalier qui allait à l'étage, alla les déposer dans ce qui serait désormais sa chambre après avoir été celle de son maître. Là aussi, le mobilier était succinct mais élégant, un lit bas en bois de rose, un chevet dans la même matière, une armoire et une table servant de bureau sur lequel étaient posés des pinceaux, des bâtonnets d'encre noir et rouge, une pierre à encre en basalte, un pot de terre cuite ainsi que du papier de riz. Il semblait que l'occupant des lieux fût seulement parti la veille tant l'endroit était net et relativement propre. Bien sûr, il y avait de la poussière, mais elle était discrète au vu du temps écoulé.

Jusqu'à son épreuve d'armure et depuis le moment où son maître était venu le chercher dans son village, il avait vécu dans cette maison, et elle était pour lui chargée d'émotions diverses. Son entraînement s'était déroulé ici, au milieu des monts immémoriaux de cet endroit perdu de Chine, si perdu qu'un ancien texte disait que même le Fils du Ciel l'avait oublié. C'était ici que, désormais, jusqu'à la prochaine guerre sainte, il veillerait sur la montagne dans laquelle avaient été scellés les esprits des spectres d'Hadès.

Il alla jusqu'à la fenêtre, qu'il ouvrit, et le bruit de la cascade qui coulait non loin de là vint chatouiller ses oreilles. C'était un son calme et apaisant qu'il avait toujours apprécié, d'autant plus que l'eau était l'élément de l'armure du Dragon qui dormait sous ces eaux. Tigre et Dragon étaient intimement liés, ce qui faisait qu'il était le gardien de cette armure et donc chargé d'entraîner son prochain porteur. Vu la configuration des choses, il aurait un âge avancé en apparence à ce moment-là, et il sourit en s'imaginant vieux et cacochyme, assis devant sa cascade. C'était la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre sainte qu'il souriait ainsi sans se sentir forcé de le faire face à ses subordonnés endeuillés tout comme lui par le décès de tant de vaillants camarades. De nombreux chevaliers de bronze et d'argent avaient péri, et les survivants avaient quasiment tous perdu leurs pouvoirs et menaient une vie normale là où ils l'avaient choisi. De l'élite de l'ordre, il ne restait que Shion et lui, chacun chargés d'une tâche différente qui les séparerait très probablement pour le reste de leurs jours. Shion devrait gérer le Sanctuaire et en reconstituer les forces vives. Dohko avait trouvé que c'était une certaine ironie compte tenu du fait que, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, il s'endormait toujours lorsqu'on abordait la gestion et l'administration en cours. A présent, son ami se trouvait obligé de porter à bout de bras toute la gigantesque organisation du Sanctuaire et Dohko mesurait aisément l'ampleur de la tâche. Heureusement, il ne leur était pas interdit de s'écrire et, donc, ils pourraient ainsi rester en contact et s'épauler l'un l'autre dans leurs tâches respectives.

Il retint un soupir et regarda le ciel déjà sombre s'éclairer d'un camaïeu de teintes rouge à rose clair. La nuit allait tomber et, comme chaque nuit, il aurait une pensée appuyée en regardant la constellation de son ancien élève, Tenma. Les étoiles seraient ses guides vers la prochaine époque, elles lui indiqueraient en temps voulu la naissance d'une nouvelle ère et des nouveaux défenseurs de la déesse, ainsi que celle de sa nouvelle réincarnation. Elles l'aideraient aussi à tenir le coup dans sa solitude en lui rappelant des souvenirs agréables.

Aurait-il préféré perdre lui aussi ses pouvoirs et vivre normalement ? Difficile de répondre clairement à la question puisque cela ne s'était pas posé pour lui. Mais il savait à quel point sa mission était importante puisque son rôle était d'être le lien entre les deux générations, c'était à cette fin qu'il avait reçu le misopethamenos. Les premiers moments, il avait eu l'impression que c'était plus une malédiction qu'un don puisqu'il ne pouvait plus bouger aussi vite qu'avant ni produire les mêmes efforts, mais il s'était dit que c'était peut-être l'occasion de procéder différemment et de développer les quelques pouvoirs mentaux qu'il possédait pour pallier la faiblesse de son corps. Ils étaient loin d'être au niveau de ceux de Shion mais il en était honorablement doté, même s'ils se limitaient à de la télékinésie.

De toute façon, il avait tout son temps pour cela à présent. Il referma la fenêtre et commença à ordonner quelque peu ses quelques possessions dans la chambre, rangeant son linge dans l'armoire et y trouvant plusieurs paires de draps afin de faire son lit. Il enleva le couvre-lit, toussa à cause de la poussière et le jeta dans un coin pour le laver. Une fois son linge rangé, il posa son armure près du lit, là où elle avait été pendant toutes ces années quand il se trouvait au Sanctuaire, et se déclara satisfait de son travail. Mais ses tâches n'étaient pas finies, il devait à présent préparer son repas du soir. Fort heureusement, il avait acheté du riz lors de son chemin, et il savait trouver ce qu'il lui faudrait pour le préparer en bas. Il alluma le petit foyer en terre cuite réfractaire qui se trouvait dans un coin de la salle principale, attendit qu'il chauffe un peu et, puisant dans la jarre qu'il avait remplie d'eau le matin même, l'utilisa pour cuire l'équivalent de deux bols de riz.

Le jour avait quasiment disparu, et il alluma deux lampes à huile posées sur un pied pour éclairer la pièce. Il se lava ensuite les mains dans une vasque de pierre posée à terre avant de manger son riz dans un bol de terre cuite vernissée avec les baguettes de bois précieux usées dont il ne se séparait jamais car elles étaient un cadeau de son maître. Le plus grand silence régnait autour de la maison, à peine troublé par le bruit de la cascade, et il se laissa gagner par cette sérénité en mangeant son simple repas. Cela ne le gênait aucunement, au Sanctuaire il avait un serviteur mais était habitué à vivre chichement. Il était capable de prendre soin de lui-même et de cuisiner des plats simples avec des produits qu'il achèterait au marché du village en contrebas, cela suffirait amplement à son entretien. A part une tenue de soie précieuse, le reste de ses vêtements était en coton tissé à la main selon la tradition chinoise, rien qui le distinguât de ses compatriotes à part le médaillon d'or frappé au signe de la Balance qu'il portait au cou. Il lui avait été donné lorsque l'incarnation de la déesse, alors la jeune Sasha, avait été trouvée et ramenée au Sanctuaire. C'était alors une autre époque et il savait que, lorsqu'il aurait fait la paix avec tout cela, il aurait le courage d'enlever ce médaillon qui signifiait tant pour lui et de le ranger pour enfin se tourner vers l'avenir. Pour l'instant, tout cela était encore trop récent, et il avait besoin de temps pour méditer sur ce qui venait de se passer pendant cette guerre sanglante. Tout avait été trop vite et il n'avait quasiment pas eu de temps après la fin de tout cela pour simplement se retrouver seul avec lui-même pour faire son deuil. Il y avait eu plusieurs cérémonies en l'honneur des décédés, dont une en l'honneur de Sasha / Athéna qui avait donné sa vie face à Hadès pour sauver la Terre, et il avait fallu avec Shion diriger tout cela, paraître fort, être le pilier sur lequel chacun pouvait s'appuyer pour rebondir.

Il sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux, posa son bol et il sortit pour aller s'asseoir devant la cascade. Ce serait là que serait son poste d'observation, mais ce soir il n'y pensait pas, il avait besoin d'extérioriser la tristesse qu'il portait en lui. Lorsqu'il se sentit mieux, après de longues minutes, il essuya ses larmes et leva la tête vers le ciel. Les étoiles brillaient doucement dans la nuit d'encre et cette vision apaisante lui rendit partiellement le sourire. La constellation de Pégase, surtout, brillait fortement, comme si Tenma, de l'au-delà, avait voulu le rassurer et l'encourager dans le long chemin qui lui restait à faire.

_« Nous nous reverrons un jour… »_, se dit-il, se sentant un peu rasséréné, alors qu'il se laissait gagner par l'apaisement des sons de la nuit et du bruit de l'eau de la cascade. La longue marche vers le futur commençait…

**FIN**


End file.
